


Which Way To Go

by walkthegale



Series: Vids [4]
Category: Practical Magic (1998)
Genre: Embedded Video, Family, Fanvids, Gen, Magic, Sisters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Sally and Gillian Owens.I hope I know which way to go, when it's time for me to head home.





	Which Way To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



> Warnings: Grief/depression, implied domestic abuse/violence, dead body.
> 
> (This makes the vid sound much darker than it is!)

**Song:**  The Blackwood - Emily Barker & The Red Clay Halo

 **Length:**  2:44

 **Download:** [Here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xx5cx0kne4bib5w/WhichWayToGo_PracticalMagic_walkthegale.mp4)

 **Also on:** [Tumblr](http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/166180903086/song-the-blackwood-emily-barker-the-red-clay) | [Dreamwidth](https://walkthegale.dreamwidth.org/341229.html)

**Lyrics:**

I hope I know which way to go  
When it's time for me to head home  
I hope I do not miss the turning  
And I know which way to go

I hope I know when I should leave  
From these shores across the seas  
Back to where you wait for me  
I hope I know when I should leave

Like silt on the riverbank  
Like sunlight through the trees  
I'm your fallen star returning  
And never will I leave

A breath of mist upon your skin  
Hangs steady through the morning  
A feather brush over your shoulder  
A breath of mist upon your skin

I'll trade my blood for Blackwood waters  
And a song if you will carry me  
Through this darkening land before us  
I'll trade my blood for Blackwood tears

Like silt on the riverbank  
Like sunlight through the trees  
I'm your fallen star returning  
And never will I leave

A feather brush over your shoulder  
A breath of mist upon your skin  
I'll trade my blood for Blackwood waters  
I'll trade my blood for Blackwood tears

Like silt on the riverbank  
Like sunlight through the trees  
I'm your fallen star returning  
And never will I leave

I hope I know which way to go  
When it's time for me to head home  
I hope I do not miss the turning  
And I know which way to go

I hope I know when I should leave  
From these shores across the seas  
Back to where you wait for me  
I hope I know when I should leave


End file.
